


Fireproofing the Garden

by zandalorian



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandalorian/pseuds/zandalorian
Summary: Nissa wants Chandra to feel comfortable in the rooftop garden, so she sets about making it fire safe.





	Fireproofing the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Because clearly there aren't enough 'admission of feelings in the garden' fic for this ship.

The rooftop garden was flourishing. It hadn’t exactly been neglected by Jace, but it hadn’t really been cared for either. It had just existed. Under her care, Nissa thought with a hint of pride, it thrived. 

She’d coaxed the existing plants to grow taller, given them the encouragement to reach for the sun. The topiary trees were leafier than they’d likely ever been. As much as she loved the garden, Nissa had little regard for Jace’s creativity when it came to plants. Or perhaps whoever it was who lived her before him, she considered, as Jace didn’t strike her as one to fuss about the garden. As such, she’d called up a more diverse range of plants, adding flowers of every color she knew and every type of plant she’d seen around Ravnica. The garden was her home in the city, her place of refuge. 

Recently, though, she’d come to realize she wasn’t the only one to take refuge there. Nissa noticed that Chandra often came up when she wanted to relax or get away, though she tended to leave quickly. The pyromancer always ran off, saying something about being worried she would hurt the plants, and Nissa wasn’t one to let things like potential spontaneous combustion ruin someone’s access to nature. 

And so Nissa dedicated herself to growing plants that thrived in heat, guiding them to grow along the edges of the pathways. She called up hardy plants, ones that always bounced back, even if you crushed them. She poured her energy into the plants near where Chandra tended to sit, making sure they wouldn’t even be inconvenienced if flame came too close or she tripped on them. Nissa frankly knew the plants would almost certainly be perfectly fine without her precautions. But the precautions weren’t really for her, or even the plants.

They were for Chandra. 

Nissa wanted — no, needed — Chandra to feel comfortable in the garden. It was a place of safety, and Chandra belonged there too. So Nissa worked to make it able to withstand heat, fire, and potential crushing (though really, Chandra worried about that last one far too much, the plants were far hardier then she seemed to think). That morning at breakfast, Nissa had left a note for Chandra inviting her to stop by the garden when she found it convenient. Chandra tended to arrive at breakfast after Nissa left, their mornings starting a few hours apart, and Nissa still felt a bit awkward spending too much time inside with everyone. So Nissa had left her note at Chandra’s usual place at the table, and returned to the garden to meditate and wait for Chandra. 

It was after noon when Nissa heard footsteps approaching, and the sound drew her focus back to her body from her meditative state. She knew it was Chandra, as Nissa knew the distinctive footsteps of each of her friends, and no one else ever visited her garden. Nissa took a calming breath and ran her fingers over the moss, waiting. A few seconds later, the door creaked open.

“Nissa? You wanted me to stop by? The note meant today right, I mean, it didn’t specify, you said when I had time, which is now, but maybe you don’t have it? Time, I mean, uh, can I come in?” Chandra said, cheeks red as she looked around the roof for Nissa.

“Now is perfect, Chandra.” Nissa said with a smile as her heart beat faster. She could see Chandra nodding.  
“Right, great, be right over.” She said, carefully brushing aside a branch to walk beneath it and over to where Nissa sat on the moss. Chandra gingerly sat down beside her — not close enough to touch, Nissa noticed. The other members of the Gatewatch were very respectful of her boundaries, which she generally appreciated deeply. Right now, Nissa wished Chandra would push those boundaries at least a little. 

“So, uh, here I am?” Chandra said, her statement more a question than the declaration it seemed. Nissa smiled at her.

“Here you are.” She adjusted her position so she was facing Chandra instead of sitting beside her. The way their knees brushed as she moved was probably unintentional. 

“You sometimes come here to calm down.” Nissa said. Chandra nodded.

“Yeah, it’s nice, peaceful, very pretty.” She paused and her eyes widened in quiet alarm. “I’m not bothering you when I come here am I? I’m so sorry, I always get in your way.” Nissa reached out and gently placed her hand on Chandra’s knee.

“You do not get in my way, Chandra.”

“No?” She asked, surprised. “Then - it’s the plants, isn’t it? I’m a fire risk, and you’re worried about them, I know, I’ll just, find another place to go, it’s fine, it’s —“

“Chandra,” Nissa interrupted. “I’m not worried about the plants. I know you will not hurt them. I appreciate your concern, but they do not need it. However,” she said with a soft simile, “since you are so worried about the plants, I’ve made sure to fireproof the garden for you.”

“Fireproof the — what?” Chandra asked, mouth hanging open a little. 

“Fireproofed the garden. See these flowers here?” Nissa said, gesturing to the blue flowers a few feet away. “They’re a heat loving variety. Your warmth will not hurt them. In fact, they’ll appreciate it. And over there,” she said, pointing to a clump of plants behind Chandra, “Are some of the hardiest plants I know. They’ll survive heat, fire, and being tripped over.” She picked up Chandra’s hands from where she held them twisting nervously in her lap. 

“I wanted you to feel safe here, and that everything else was safe. You deserve to be here as much as I do. It’s your garden too. Our garden.”

“Our garden.” Chandra repeated faintly, surprise evident in her eyes. “Our garden.” Nissa nodded. 

“Our garden.” She affirmed, as she leaned in and kissed Chandra, hoping her lips could finish explaining how she felt without words.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love them and want them to be happy and in love, ok?


End file.
